Del amor y otras tonterías
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Reto! Me propuse a mí misma hacer una serie de 50 oneshots, todos de distintas parejas, tanto yaoi&yuri como hetero, de Naruto y Naruto:Shippuden. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!


**H****_ola_****!** **Aquí de nuevo con oneshots. Se me ocurrió cuando el cable del teclado se salió de su lugar y yo esperaba a que mi madre llegara para ayudarme (bien inútil soy), porque no quería tocarlo yo sola, les tengo fobia a los cables xD Pero gracias a esa pequeña y estúpida historia, se me vino a la mente esta idea, ¡así que ya saben! Cualquier pedido es aceptado :3 Incluso si es pareja heterosexual, de hecho la mayoría de este fic lo serán. (es un reto, dah)**

**Enjoy~~**

**SaiSaku: Esa joven.  
><span>****_Warning: Contiene mención de SasuSaku, y OoC por parte de Sasuke._**

Yo era un mujeriego, ¿para qué desmentir tal verdad? Me gustaba jugar con mujeres, con hombres, con toda clase de personas. Las frías, las cálidas, las sentimentales, las que querían amistad, las que ya tenían pareja... tuve todo tipo de relaciones. Y nunca me enamoré, hasta conocerla. Supe, en el primer momento en que la vi, que ya no sería el mismo. Intenté ocultarlo, intenté negarlo en mi mente, pero mi corazón se sentía desfallecer a su lado.

Se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Podías verla y no dejar de mirarla, porque así de bonita era. El cabello rosado se le ceñía al rostro, sus ojos verdes resplandecían sin ninguna necesidad de luz real o artificial, y soñé con rozar su piel de apariencia suave desde que la miré por primera vez. Tenía las caderas más hermosas que cualquier mujer, el cuerpo sensual con el cual fantaseaba dulcemente. Pero no era mera atracción física ni sexual. Hasta el día de hoy no sé explicar lo que ella me provocaba, pero quería que ella posara sus ojos esmeraldas en mí y que jamás me dejase de mirar, como a mí me pasaba con ella. _Nunca fue el caso._

La historia es un poco triste, pero no creo que sean del tipo de las que te den incontrolables ganas de llorar y arrojarte a los brazos de la primera persona que veas. Le vi el rostro (¿amor a primera vista?) y quedé flechado, sí, así fue. Pero mi mundo se vino abajo cuando su mano derecha tomó la de un joven que iba a su lado, nunca olvidaré la cariñosa expresión de su rostro, nunca olvidaré cómo le dedicó aquella sonrisa **especial**.

Reconocí su especialidad, porque muchas personas ya me habían dedicado esa sonrisa, la que yo nunca devolví. Pero allí estaba, quizá con lágrimas en los ojos o con los mismos cristalinos, mirando esa mueca curvada hacia arriba, que le daba un toque mágico a su rostro angelical. El chico que sostenía su mano le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, estrujando su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

Me di la vuelta, alejándome silenciosamente de la escena romántica para ellos pero dolorosa para mí. _Y entonces lo supe._ Me había enamorado de aquella chica. Me restregué los ojos, limpiando todo rastro de humedad en ellos, y me prometí no volver a llorar. No me gusta llorar, odio llorar, pero tal vez soy masoquista, porque volví a buscarla todos los días posteriores a ese. Quería grabar en mi memoria su belleza, su gracia, sus movimientos elegantes y esa forma de ser que me encantó al instante.

Sakura Haruno pertenecía a clases que yo no tomaba. Y tenía novio, que, según me enteré, se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Se conocían desde la primaria y compartían un montón de cosas en común. Él era guapo, popular, carismático, todo lo que yo no era. Mi envidia aumentó de nivel considerablemente, desarrollé un fuerte odio hacia "Uchihasco" (como solía apodarle) y más y más amor hacia Sakura.

Cada vez, tenía más parejas, a las cuales dejaba por obvias razones. Un solo día bastaba para hacerme recordar a Sakura y su bonita cara, sus lindos ojos o su increíble personalidad. Mis novias y novios no podían compararse con ella, por los que les cortaba rápidamente, por lo general no solíamos durar más de dos días seguidos. Mi fama como casanova también incrementó.

Hasta que sucedió.

Simplemente, dejé de verla vagar con esa sonrisilla solo suya por los corredores del colegio. Uchiha también dejó de asistir. Yo no salía de mi sorpresa, cuando me enteré de la noticia. La horrible noticia. Nada más escuchar a la directora Tsunade hablar en su memoria y por Uchiha, las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y me mojaron el uniforme. Habían muerto en un accidente de auto, cuando Fugaku, el padre de Uchiha, intentó impedir que él se mudara con ella a la casa de los Haruno. El hombre sacó un revólver y dos tiros sellaron el final de una romance que nunca tuvo que suceder: dos tiros perfectos. Dos en cada nuca, directo al cerebro.

_En ese momento comprendí que la había perdido._

Me di la vuelta y corrí, alejándome del instituto lo más que me permitieron mis cansadas piernas. Solté gritos de agonía, semejantes a los de un animal malherido, porque yo simulaba ser uno. Un animal que no hacía más que destrozar corazones, devorarlos, saciar su gigantesca hambre e intentar llenar el vacío de su propio corazón. Un animal malherido que no tenía por qué existir. Maldije el destino en voz baja, agotado por el dolor físico y mental que yo mismo me provocaba, y caí en un agujero negro.

**¿Viste que no era una historia tan triste como pensabas?**

Sí, lo sé, soy un asco escribiendo. :'D Pero bueno, che~ SaiSaku no es una de las parejas que más me llaman la atención, además como fujoshi que soy, no puedo evitar pensar en otras parejas. Lo que pasa conmigo es que leo un fic de una pareja heterosexual y me gusta, pero me sigue fascinando más el yaoi. D:

Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, che~ ¡Como sea! Espero que les haya gustado c:

**Matta nee~~**


End file.
